


sincere love

by sweetyu



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyu/pseuds/sweetyu
Kudos: 7





	sincere love

【上】

Mark

老一辈人常道，姻缘天注定，一开始我是怎么都不信的，直到我遇到那个让我魂牵梦萦的人，那时我才知道，缘分这东西竟这般的微妙。

“让我和Gun哥结婚？”  
男孩刚踏进家门，便从他最亲近的女佣口中得知了这一让他颇为惊诧的消息，呆立在门廊许久才得以缓了神，恍恍惚惚的脱了鞋踏进客厅。

“Jane姨你说真的？没骗我？”

一切来的太过突然，让这位大三生慌张的失了分寸，急需一个确切的答案来平复他躁动的内心。

“是真的少爷，老爷说了，过几天就公开你们的婚讯，让我通知您一声。”

Jane姨见过Gun，这孩子不仅性格好人长的标志，成绩也是相当的好，从泰国的第一学府朱拉隆功毕业后便进了自家企业任职，帮其父亲打理公司。Mark少爷每每跟自己念叨起这位他朋友的哥哥时，眼底都充满了渴望与憧憬，姨是看着Mark长大的，他的心思自然是骗不过这位将他一手带大的女佣，如今这般，倒是成全了少爷的一片痴心，却也是再好不过了。

“那……Gun哥知道了吗？”

“Gun少爷应该已经知道了，老爷与夫人今日便是与Napatn家族（Gun的家族）的人商量你们的婚事的，Gun少爷也一并来了，这会子应该已经到家了。”

听闻Gun哥亲自来了，Mark心里扑通扑通如小鹿乱撞，也不知道自己在紧张或是激动些什么，大抵是梦想成真的喜悦。  
说到底Mark与他Gun哥也算是旧识，当然这一切都要归功于Kris，Gun哥那个唯一的亲弟弟，自己的死党。

回到自己房间关上门，Mark把自己摔进床里，拿起手机，唇角挂着一丝难以琢磨的微笑，他简直不敢相信，自己的计划真的成功了。

Mark与Kris是多年来的老友，两人高中是同班又臭味相投，没有门第差距关系自然也亲近些。Siwat家族（Mark的家族）在制药行业算得上龙头企业，而Napatn家族则是在娱乐业颇有造诣，而Gun闲暇之余喜欢在自家的模特公司做做模特，也算是个人爱好，为此Mark可没少逃课去看他Gun哥走秀，当然这一切都瞒着所有人。

Mark第一次踏进这个死党的家门时，便被那个给他开门的哥哥吸引了全部的目光。那人第一次看到Mark陌生的面孔时先是一愣，随即了然的送了他一个大大的微笑，问他是不是Kris的朋友，告诉他Kris在洗澡请他先进门，当然这一切的一切Mark都不在乎，他满心只有这个哥哥的笑颜，或许就是从那一刻，Mark彻底沦陷了，往后的日子便总是找各种借口留宿，Kris早就发觉了他的意图，在Mark的各种威逼利诱之下也明里暗里的暗示了自己哥哥好几会，但自己那个傻白甜的哥哥哪懂得这些，只当Mark是弟弟，便也理所当然的照顾着。

这些年，Mark把一切都藏在心里，他看着Gun哥毕业、工作，然后自己见他的机会变得越来越少，他失落过也惆怅过，他不是没想过表白，可是他不敢，他怕把一切都说开以后会被讨厌，他不想被Gun哥讨厌。

Mark父母的关系一直不好，他们总是各忙各的常年不回家，偶尔回来一次便吵得不可开交，就是因为这个原因，Mark才经常去Kris那里蹭床睡。直到那天中午，上了大半天课的Mark刚疲惫的睡熟又被一阵争吵声惊醒，烦躁的从床上翻起来想要下楼控诉，刚走到门口便听见外面父母的对话。

“我的话你到底有没有听进去，Mark马上就大四了，明年就该到公司实习尽快接手了，你不能总让Alice帮你，她毕竟是个Omega，总是要嫁人的。”

“我也不想什么都交给女儿去做，但你看看你儿子现在那个样子，整日整日的不回家，也不知道在哪鬼混，现在把公司给他管岂不是要翻了天。”

“那还不是拜你所赐，我都说多少次了赶紧挑个合适的人结婚，让Mark定定心性别整天在外面沾花惹草的，说不定这就好了么。”

“结婚结婚，你说的倒容易，你给我挑个合适的儿媳妇？”

“我这不是跟你商量，咱们合作伙伴那么多，找一个门当户对的名门之后，挑一个适当配的起你儿子的有那么难吗？”

“行了我现在没空跟你说这些，下午还要开会耽误不得，这件事晚上回来再议。”

躲在门后的Mark将这一切听的一清二楚，随即眼珠一转，想出了一套万全之策。

下午放学后，Mark第一次准时回了家，不出意外的，自己的父亲大人坐在客厅那个他经常坐的位置，手里正翻着自己亲手放在那的报纸。Mark轻轻扯了下唇角，默默地移到厅堂，即使他向来对这个父亲没什么好感，这次却双手合十恭敬的向他问好。  
“爸爸，您回来了。”

“Mark，我有话问你。”

“是。”

“Kris是你朋友对吧？”

“嗯，我死党。”

“我印象中他是不是有个哥哥？”

“哦，爸说Gun哥，他和Kris一起来过我们家几次的，您忘了？”

Mark刻意表现的很正常，就像一个父亲与儿子之间再普通不过的交流，天知道他心里有多紧张。好在父亲思索了一下后竟点了头，翻着手上的报纸若有所思，能被Mark带回家的朋友不多，来回左不过那么几个。  
“好像有点儿印象，我记得他是朱拉的学生。”

“对，Gun哥成绩可好了。”

Mark的视线停留在电视屏幕上，可没有丝毫心思看这索然无味的电视剧，余光偷偷瞟向父亲，可他那位老谋深算的父亲大人依旧冷着脸，看不出丝毫的变化，实在琢磨不透。

接下来的日子父亲便再没有任何动静，依旧是经常不回家，Mark也实在摸不透他的心思又不好直接问，倒显得刻意了，再加上最近考试忙的焦头烂额，这件事就慢慢被他抛诸脑后了，直到今天，他一进门便听到了这让他兴奋不已的消息。

Mark在床上翻来覆去好久，想要给Gun哥打电话，却又犹犹豫豫不知如何开口，关系变了，Gun哥会怎么想？

Gun

正和各部门研究一套棘手的策划案，忙的焦头烂额之际Gun被一通电话打断了进程。

“有什么事吗父亲？”

“把手头的工作先放一放，给你十分钟时间收拾好我在停车场等你，穿的正式些。”

“好的父亲。”

简单交代了工作，Gun取出一套得体的西装对着镜子左照右照，确认无误后出了办公室，坐进了父亲的车。  
“父亲，什么事这么着急，我那次案子特别忙不能走开太久。”

“你的终身大事还比不得工作重要吗？”

“啊？”

Gun是朱拉的高材生，工作能力自是毋庸置疑，只是离了工作其他方面完全白纸一张，用弟弟的话来说，Gun哥这样的傻白甜不要被坏人拐跑了才好。

“你都毕业快两年了，给你物色门婚事，今天跟我去见见。”

“爸，我这才23你怎么……”

“合适了就行，对方家里跟咱们也是门当户对，有什么不好的。”

父亲一向雷厉风行，况且他们这样的家庭商业联姻再正常不过，只是Gun没想到这天来的这般快，Gun性子温顺也从不与父亲起争执，都说到这份上了也知没什么回旋的余地，便也闭口不言了。

“别觉着爸狠心，也是为你好，门当户对总是不会错的。”

“Siwat家族的孩子，比你小两岁，听说是你弟弟的同学，你应该认得。”

Gun本是对此行毫无兴致，可听见Siwat这个再熟悉不过的名字，整个人为之一震，那张乖绝的脸立刻浮现在他的脑海里，父亲常年不在家没有见过是正常的，可是那个孩子……在Gun的印象中他是个很乖巧的孩子，那个总是乖乖喊自己哥的孩子，突然间成了他的…未婚夫……

从Mark家出来了有一段时间，拒绝了父亲同车而行的提议，Gun蹲在街边的花坛旁，努力消化这一突如其来的转变。路边的草丛长满了金黄色的小雏菊，每一朵都饱满而清丽，即使只是不予人察觉的野花，却依旧向着阳光努力绽放自己最美的模样。

“嗡嗡嗡”

手机的振动声终于唤回了Gun的思绪，手忙脚乱的掏出手机，却在看清来电显示后怎么也按不下接听键，他实在不知道该如何面对这个男孩，更不知道他知道这件事后又会有怎样的态度。

“Gun哥你怎么样，没出什么事吧？”  
电话刚接起来，对面便传来一声短促的惊呼，长时间不接电话大抵是吓着对面的孩子了，Gun心里顿时多了一丝歉意，错不在他，自己又何必搞成这样。

“是Mark呀，哥没事啊。”

“Gun哥，你是不是知道订婚的事不愿意接我电话了？Gun哥对不起，你不要讨厌我……”

“哪有，Mark你不要多想。”听着对面小孩委屈巴巴的声音，Gun赶忙解释道，他是做哥哥的，怎么能让弟弟如此愧疚，况且这又不是他的错，“哥没有讨厌你，刚只是在想事情没有注意到电话啦。”Gun尽力安慰着听起来失落的男孩，殊不知电话那边的人心里早已乐开了花，哦对，他还是这件事的始作俑者呢，不过他的Gun哥估计也没机会知道的。

“那Gun哥明天放学可以来接我吗？我的车送去修理了，Kris肯定有约会没空理我的。”

“我……”

放在以前，Gun一定是二话不说就答应了，但介于两人关系的突然转变，让他有了一丝犹豫，不过Mark早就料到这一点，立刻换上一副可怜兮兮的声音，他知道Gun哥最吃这一套了。

“Gun哥要是不想来就算了，我打车回去也是可以的。”

“没有，我下班以后去学校接你好了。”

“真的吗？那先谢谢Gun哥了，明天见。”

听着电话里传出的忙音，Gun无奈的摇了摇头，是自己的错觉吗？总感觉从Mark的语气里听出了一丝……得意。Gun摇了摇头，告诉自己不要多想，打开line看到群里死党们次日的邀约，无奈的拒绝了。

Mark

猎物上钩了。

“Mark？”

“嘿老铁神游什么呢，下课了啊喂。”说话的便是Gun的弟弟，也就是所谓Mark的死党，“用不用我送你一程。”

“不用，Gun哥会来接我。”

“哦咦，你这么快就降伏我哥了？”

“你哪那么多话，赶紧走，别耽误我和Gun哥的约会。”

“重色轻友的家伙，P Gun明明是我哥。”

Kris叽叽喳喳的声音终于消失在走廊尽头，偌大的教室只剩下Mark独自一人，从书包中抽出一整节都没有拿出来的课本，装模作样的趴在桌上，心思却早已不知飘到哪里去了。

Gun哥到底什么时候来啊。

“Mark，Mark醒醒。”

被人轻拍了肩膀，Mark不用想也知道来人是谁，却又装作睡得迷迷糊糊的样子，勉强睁开眼睛，看清来人正站在旁边一脸担忧的看他。“唔……Gun哥你来了。”装模作样的揉了揉眼睛，使得看起来更真实，“我怎么睡着了？”

Gun哥会心疼我等他这么久的。

“对不起啊Mark，哥公司那边有些忙，等久了吧真不好意思。”

“没关系Gun哥，等未婚夫是我的职责。”未婚夫这个称呼让Gun有一瞬间的尴尬，却也没有说什么，“那哥要补偿我，我们去约会吧。”Mark笑得一脸人畜无害，紧攥着Gun的手指不松手，乖的仿佛一只讨奶吃的小狼狗，让人如何都不忍心拒绝。

Gun哥是我的。

————

【下】

Gun

刚上班的日子自然是忙的焦头烂额，果然下班又晚了，Gun把车停在Mark教室的楼下时，担心那小孩等着急了，可没有像往常一样给自己打电话倒是有些出乎意料，找到Mark所在的教室，原来是睡着了，Gun内心有了一瞬间的愧疚，认定他定是等自己太累了才会睡着的。

走到身边，小孩趴在桌子上睡得正香，Gun认识Mark的日子不算短，但却很少这么仔细的观察弟弟的这位朋友，Siwat先生在同龄人中出了名的容貌出众，Gun虽不与他同校但从弟弟口中也略知一二，如此出众的Alpha必是大家争相竞争的对象，在自己面前也是乖巧又听话，如此优秀的人到头来竟然便宜了……自己？想到这Gun又自觉可笑，什么样的孽缘才能让他们俩八杆子打不着的人走到一起。

不过说实在的，这小孩确实挺帅的。

Gun盯着那张睡熟的帅脸，半天后才意识到自己的失态。Gun你在想什么，怎么能盯着弟弟的脸犯花痴，不行不行，你这样太不应该了。

“Mark，Mark醒醒。”  
……  
“没关系Gun哥，等未婚夫是我的职责。”  
“那哥要补偿我，我们去约会吧。”

呃……Gun不动声色的想将手从对面的小孩手中抽出，在尝试了几次无果后还是默默妥协了，那个帅气的弟弟满脸期待的仰头，眼里闪着星星满是期待的与他对视时，Gun又一次的心软了。

“呃……好，好啊，不过Mark你能不能先松手。”

“Gun哥同意了，那我们先去吃饭吧，我都好饿了呢。”

然而Mark直接无视了Gun的请求，紧攥着人的手生怕他会跑掉一样，不给拒绝的机会就一路上了车。

“哥工作一天累了吧，我来开车好啦。”

Mark得意的晃动着手里的钥匙，把推进了副驾顺手系上安全带，Gun被动的接受着他的服务，直到车子被发动才意识到不对劲，哦咦，这小子什么时候拿走我的车钥匙的？？

Mark

Gun哥真可爱。

比如现在，Mark正开着车往自己的公寓驶去，而他的Gun哥早就倚靠在副驾睡得不省人事。

睡着的Gun哥真好看。

“嘿老铁，这都几点了，把我哥柺哪去了还不赶紧送回来。”

“你哥今天不回去了，去我那。”

“哦咦，你想干嘛，警告你哦你还没跟我哥结婚呢。”

“去未婚夫家里住有什么问题吗？记得给你爸妈打声招呼，我先挂了。”

Mark毫不犹豫的挂了自己老铁的电话，丝毫不在意那人是Gun哥的弟弟，抬头看到后视镜中Gun哥睡熟的样子，嫣红的舌尖探出口腔舔了舔干涩的唇，如饥饿的野兽展现出他最贪婪的一面。Mark扯了扯唇角露出了志在必得的微笑，Gun哥只能是我的。

车子稳稳的停在Mark的公寓楼下，熄了火Mark转头望过去，Gun还睡得香甜，看来白日里工作确实刚和哥看电影的时候就一副兴致缺缺的样子，现在也丝毫没有醒来的迹象。微微探身过去解开安全带，Mark的视线停留在Gun的侧脸，距离近到能看清Gun哥脸上细小的绒毛，他甚至依稀能闻到Omega身上淡淡的信息素的味道，甜橙的香气丝丝钻进鼻息，Mark得意的勾起唇角，冲着他逍想已久的双唇不假思索的吻下去，还轻轻地含着人下唇吮了两口，Gun哥的唇真软，又滑又甜。

哥依旧乖乖的睡着，丝毫没有醒来的迹象，本想浅尝止渴的满足一下自己的私欲，无奈柔软的触感实在太过美好，让Mark舍不得这过于欢愉的体验，变本加厉的用灵巧的舌尖撬开那人的双唇，在其口中尽力的索取，蛮横的掠夺着口中稀薄的氧气。逐渐深入的吻让Gun不由自主的呻吟出声，无奈被堵了唇舌只能发出细小的嘤咛，听的Mark体内躁动因子呼之欲出。

Mark能清晰的感受到Gun哥已经醒了，胸口处推拒他的双手就是最好的证明，可他一点儿也不想放手，Gun哥的舌尖湿滑，如受惊般躲避着他的攻城掠地，可奈不过敌人过于强大，只能堪堪处于被动的地位任人宰割。

待到大灰狼吃饱喝足，在人柔软的下唇不轻不重的啃了一口，意犹未尽的放过到手的猎物。被吻到缺氧的哥哥此时还有些神情恍惚，微张着唇重重的喘着气，大抵是害羞的厉害眼睛快速的眨啊眨的就是不肯抬眼看他，脖颈处红的如烂熟的番茄般一直延伸到衣领内看不见的地方，Mark告诫自己要冷静，不能把Gun哥吓跑了，有些事情还是要慢慢来。

“Gun哥，我……”

“Mark，我们还没……”

“可是哥，我忍不住了。”

Mark生怕从Gun嘴里听到什么他最不想听到的话，开口截断了他的话，先一步抓起Gun骨节分明的手放在了那鼓囊囊的小帐篷。

Gun

那个被自己称作弟弟的人，在他帮忙解安全带的时候自己就已经醒了，但是Gun没有睁眼或者说他不敢，Mark的呼吸太近了，Gun甚至能感受到他的吐息轻轻扫在脸侧的触感，甚至潜意识里能感知他灼热的视线仿佛要把自己的脸盯出一个洞，可Gun什么都不能做，他有些害怕面对，面对他们之间的感情。

Mark吻了他，对，轻轻的在他唇上放肆，Gun不知道是不是自己的错觉，他竟然在他们真正意义上的第一个吻里感知到对方的留恋与浓浓的爱意。是错觉吧，Gun想，毕竟在过去的几年里，这位名叫Mark的男孩一直都是以弟弟的身份存在于自己的生活里。

在此之前，Gun从未与任何Alpha有过如此亲昵的行为，在Mark这只大灰狼面前他就像一只可怜的小白兔一样任人宰割，不过这只大灰狼意外的……还不错，本以为这小子尝到甜头就该收手了，不曾想竟变本加厉磨的Gun唇尖都泛了红，口中稀薄的氧气不断加剧着消耗，Gun终于意识到自己应该反抗而不是坐以待毙。在Alpha强大的气息下，反抗也显得力不从心，双臂软绵绵的抵着不断下压的胸口，却无力将作乱之人推开。

“可是哥，我忍不住了。”

气息迷乱之际，便被抓着手放在了要命的位置，即使只是隔着裤子和小家伙打了个照面，Gun还是不由自主的僵直了身体。手中的硬度和热度无一不提醒着Gun，压在他身上这具年轻的躯体，已经迫不及待提前进行他本应该完成的“任务”。

“哥，求你了，帮帮我，会坏掉的。”

Mark的整张脸都埋在Gun的颈肩，呼出的热气灼灼的吞噬着娇嫩的肌肤，冲动、沉沦。事件正朝着不可预知的方向发展，Gun告诉自己不能继续放任他错下去，但现在的情况又让他无法拒绝这个可怜兮兮的，向他示弱的弟弟。

是弟弟啊，Gun想。可他不知道，这一切的一切不过是这个乖巧男孩的诡计，引着他一步步踏进编织好的无尽深渊。

Mark

车内的空气突然变得混浊而暧昧，橙子的甜香混着Whiskey的浓烈完美的交融在一起。Mark埋头在Gun的颈间，侧脸轻轻磨蹭着Gun哥发烫的皮肤，感受着哥从最初的僵硬无措到一步步的妥协，唇角挂上了一抹得逞的微笑，偏还故意发出如幼犬般可怜兮兮的哼吟，想要进一步博得哥哥的怜悯。

Gun哥真害羞，解他裤子的手都在抖，最后还是自己脱的，不过Mark已经很满足了，Gun指尖微凉，但这并不影响如此新奇的体验，只要是Gun哥怎样都可以。Mark靥足的发出舒适的慰叹，抬眼看到的便是Gun最喜欢戴的耳坠，银色的挂饰在眼前晃来晃去，多少次都逍想着那滚圆的耳垂在自己手里蹂躏的触感，Mark张口轻轻咬住了Gun发红的耳尖，两人几乎同时惊呼出声，Gun被他促不急防的小动作搞得手足无措，骤然紧缩的手掌猛地弄疼了弟弟。

“嗯……Gun哥轻点儿。”

似撒娇似调笑的语气，灼热的呼吸尽数撒在Gun的耳蜗，车子空间窄小本就躲无可躲，Mark笑着收手把人搂紧，尝试着放低了座椅靠背欺身压上去。

“Mark，别……”

“Gun哥也很难受吧，我会帮哥的。”

坏心的抬腰顶了下Gun的腿根，身下躁动不安的人立刻没了动静，不能动或者说……不敢动，因为那个被他唤作哥哥的人已经清晰的感受到这位小弟弟旺盛的生命力，生怕一个不小心把人点燃。

“哥我不做什么，真的，相信我。”

裤子堪堪挂住脚踝，匀称的小腿绷成一条极其优美的弧线，微微颤动的肌肉昭然若是着主人的内敛与极度的舒适体验。Gun纤长的指节死命捋着Mark脑后的发丝，只因这人放肆的上下其手，手法令人极其愉悦，以至于舒爽的迷失自我。

指尖轻轻按压着Gun颈后的腺体，身下的人立刻发出了呢喃的呜咽，身体也不可自抑的颤抖着，被掌握命门的脆弱顿时显露无疑。

“哥，你硬了。”

Gun

这个该死的小孩。

Gun现在如果有力气反抗一定会给这个不知天高地厚的小子一个教训，这种话怎么能说出口呢，丢死人了，我可是哥啊，但下一秒如同被厄住了咽喉连尖叫都无法出口。

大腿被拉伸到可怕的弧度，经络发出的痛感在如此强烈的刺激面前根本不值一提，Gun试图拉开那颗埋在他腿间的头颅，但是双手根本不听使唤，只得揪着Mark的头发发出羞耻的声音。

这太超过了。

往日乖巧的弟弟此刻正趴伏在身下含着那物卖力的吞吐，湿滑的舌尖毫不避讳的竭力为Gun服务着，滑腻的舌有规律的舔舐着每一丝沟壑与褶皱，每一下都在挑逗着Gun格外敏感的神经。

“Mark，起来。”  
Gun哑着嗓子，稍使了些力，捋着发丝命令Mark起来，他明白若是再不这么做，就真的交代出来了。看着那孩子听话的放过他，凑上来接吻的感觉都好了许多，但下一秒便被挤进腿间，在娇嫩的皮肤上恶劣的磨蹭。Gun清晰的感知到二人的火热猛地撞在一起，下一秒便被那只温热的手掌掌控，他仰气脖颈拼命的大口呼吸，脑袋里如浆糊一般毫无思考能力，只听得到某个热情的人在他耳边不断喊他哥，暧昧的气音更加剧了身体的本能反应。

这场酣畅淋漓的情事持续了多久Gun已经记不得了，释放出来的那一刻真的有种解脱的感觉。腿间的黏腻感还在，白浊的液体顺着两人交叠的大腿留下弄脏了座椅，那个有无限精力的人此刻又软趴趴的似粘在身上，赖着不肯不肯离开，刚刚那个要把自己生吞活剥的人仿佛一下消失不见。

Alpha的信息素是浓烈的Whiskey，Gun觉得自己醉了，醉在了这个乖巧弟弟设下的重重陷阱里，毫不自知。

越陷越深，直到无法自拔。

Mark

喜欢哥，很喜欢啊。

Gun哥睡着了，就躺在身边，不足十公分的距离，睡在自己的床上。

满足吗Mark？

当然不。

天知道刚刚在车上看到哥哥意乱情迷的样子Mark有多想标记他，让Gun彻底属于自己，可是他没有。

上帝创造了人类，给了他们光鲜的外表，却险少有人知道其孤寂的内心。在Mark的人生里，从来都是冷淡孤傲的独立个体，而Gun的出现成为他人生最大的转折点，哥哥就像清晨的第一道阳光，温暖了黑夜的漫长，Gun用他特有的方式一步步融化Mark去坚冰般的内心，即使根本未曾意识到，自己一些小到不经意的举动，给这个弟弟带来了无限的温暖。

总有一天，我会让哥心甘情愿成为我的人。

—END


End file.
